


But Mama

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Artemis is the OCs daughter, F/M, Fluff, OC is the daughter of Al, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: All Artemis wants, more than anything in life, is for her mother to be happy, and her happiness comes in the shape of Diego





	But Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Artemis sat in her self-appointed chair behind the caged counter at the boxing gym. From her seat, she could see her grandpa training a new group of wannabe boxers and all the other regulars. Each would come in, pay her the entrance fee, if needed, and be on their way. Only the real regulars would stop and have a small chat to her about the day and who is ahead in the bets for the next boxing match. Not that she bet. She was five and that is highly illegal. She just holds, counts and noted all the money and names of people who are betting. It was safe and secure and trusted by all. No one would accuse a five year old of stealing, especially not the granddaughter of the owner of the gym whose mother is a well-known theft. That would just be idiotic.

 

Speaking of idiotic.

 

Diego.

 

Artemis sighed as once more, Diego walked into the gym without his mother. More importantly, without holding his mothers’ hand. That was all she ever wanted. For her mother to be happy and loved. And Diego was that person, her person. They both were just too stubborn to admit it.

 

Idiots.

 

“Hey Art.”

 

Art smiled and waved but her heart just wasn’t in it. Something Diego noticed.

 

“What’s wrong little one?”

 

Diego leant over, his crossed arms resting on the counter. Art shook her head and hid her eyes behind her fringe. Another problem with Diego, he could read her easily. And she hated it. At least at this very moment. She needed to be cold and calculating so her thoughts wouldn’t be given away.

 

“Please?”

 

Art shook her head once more.

 

Diego sighed and she peeked a glance over at him. His attention focused on the door. For her to check on who, she would have to come out of her hiding. A classic Catch 22.

 

She moved her fringe back and grinned at the person Diego’s eyes hadn’t left.

 

“Hey Mama!”

 

Morgan smiled and headed over to the cage. Diego straightened up. Art swore her grin would break her face.

 

“Hey Squirt!”

 

Art got down from her seat to come out and run at Morgan. Her mother picked her up and swung her around in a circle with ease. Both stopping at the small chuckle coming from the other person nearby.

 

“Diego.”

 

“Morgan.”

 

Art’s grin dropped a little at the tone.

 

“How are you?”

 

Diego paused, considering his words before he spoke. Art held her breath in anticipation.

 

“I would be better if you were to say yes to a question of mine.”

 

Morgan looked confused. Art’s heart beat a little bit faster.

 

“Which is?”

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“That wasn’t a question, Ego.”

 

Art rolled her eyes at her mother. Diego laughed.

 

“Mama.”

 

Morgan looked at her daughter with a confused look on her face.

 

“Say yes.”

 

Diego laughed and Morgan joined in.

 

“Okay.”

 

The laughter stopped. Diego looked nervous and Artemis knew her expression copied him.

 

“Okay to?”

 

“Both of you, I will say yes.”

 

She put Artemis back down on the ground.

 

“I will go on a date with you.”

 

Artemis couldn’t help the small cheer from her mouth. Diego laughed and Morgan rolled her eyes at Artemis but smiled, giving her a small wink.

 

“But there is one small condition.”

 

Diego and Artemis went silent once more.

 

“Which is?”

 

“You have to tell my old man.”


End file.
